


Heaven for Queers

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Levi does something to soothe the tears in Hange's heart. Their romance is not a Cinderella story. In the time they live in, there are no happy endings. Still, can love exist even when humanity ceases to exist?





	Heaven for Queers

**Heaven for Queers**

Hange had a headache but it was not comparable to the hurt in her heart. It pained her to watch her 'friends' die. Not only that, but she was also helpless when it came to avenging them. They did nothing wrong and yet fate did not pardon them for their existence.

Levi merely held her closer. His arms might be a tad shorter but they were strong enough to slay a few dozen titans at least five times larger than he was. Hange's pain was something he wanted to carry. The weight of sins, murder and blood on his hands was something he learnt to get over so many years ago.

Now, they were older. The first time he saw her, he never thought it would be possible to love a human. The line between love and hate was so fine and undistinguished that it was easily overlooked. If Levi never met her, he might have mistaken his obsession for titans as a twisted romance.

The scientist wormed her way into his dark heart in this hopeless world. Her insanity saved him. Her hatred for those unsightly creations rivalled Levi's. He never noticed her initially but he had to admit, they were a mirror reflection of each other’s hearts. They had the same dark and cheap soul that wanted to survive and nothing more.

When she started seeing those monsters in a different light, Levi became fascinated. She could put her life on the line selflessly and devoted her entire existence into doing something so completely different from what she previously stood for. This change captivated Levi. She was a radiant ray of hope in his dark eternity even though they were destined for hell together.

When her initial experiments proved fruitless, Levi found himself motivated to fight harder for both of them. All of a sudden, it was no longer a matter of self-preservation. It was more than that. 

Being alive was suddenly meaningful. He fought because he could. The lives of people he thought he was protecting became less important with only one person filling his vision. There will be others who are willing to play the roles of heroes everywhere for those within the walls. His participation did not make a difference. However, for this mad scientist who was criticised for her waste of resources, he was her only hero.

Humans were ugly creatures. Levi hated them with a passion that rivalled his hatred for titans. As time passed, he found himself wishing that the walls would fall and that humans would be eaten by titans. He was weary and wanted the war to be over. Yet, there was still one person unwilling to give up.

"Hange…" he whispered. 

Her eyes were swollen and red. There were only dry hiccups in place of the tears that ran dry. Yet, her heart was full of tears. The passing of comrades was not uncommon in their line of duty. Yet, it does not get easier with time. For Levi, he simply pretended to not have a heart but Hange wasn’t buying it. On behalf of his heart that had turned to stone, she would cry for them.

"Why?" she croaked out.

Levi had no answer. He only knew that he would cut down any enemy of the humanity that Hange loved. If she deemed Eren human enough despite being partial titan, he would save the brat for her. If she deemed the nobles as enemies of humanity, all she had to do was tell him and Levi would gladly bring their heads to her.

Gentle lips pressed against chapped ones. Hange did not respond to the little sign of affection. Levi missed the blush that she would normally give him when he did that. However, he understood that right now, she needed something more. Tightening his arms around her, he held her close to his chest. 

Closing her eyes, Hange allowed Levi’s steady heartbeat to drown out her thoughts while he carried her away. Even with eyes closed, Hange knew where they were heading. It was a secret that none of the Survey Corps members knew.

Beneath that cleanliness freak, was a romantic man. He was returning to the place he grew up in. It was completely opposite of what Levi normally accepted. The place was run down and the streets were filled with grim but it was homely. Hange loved how the musky scent of the underworld society lingered. It comforted her.

Not many people knew Levi's secret. Most people only knew that he was extremely particular with cleanliness but no one bothered to know why. Everyone in the Survey Corps had a little eccentric side to them. They were all queers that had been outcast by the society who dubbed themselves human so it was common to simply accept this as a quirk.

The Survey Corps had the wings of freedom embroidered on the back of their uniforms. Most people assumed it as a symbol of hope. However, to Levi and Hange and those in the Survey Corps it meant death. The wings constantly reminded them of how the angels would come to claim them. It was a romantic death.

Levi grew up in the slums and was used to the filth unlike what most people thought. It reflected him as a person. He lived wildly and freely until his encounter with Erwin. Back then. everyone was an enemy. Filth was intolerable because Levi would let his guard down. The neat freak side of Levi was a reminder to never go back to those days.

Hange's eyes fluttered open. Levi drew the curtains shut and she waited for him to make the first move. It was a game they always played.

The shirts and jackets were discarded. Her eyes raked over his body. Several scars from the older battles made Hange reminisce the old times. Levi took the chance to study the scientist. They did this enough times to know which scars were old and which were new.

Hange recognized an eight-inch scar running up Levi's right arm to his back. That was from an old sparring session gone wrong. The blade had broken halfway, embedding itself into Levi's shoulder. Hange had been witness to that.

Likewise, Levi recognized the cross-shaped scar right beneath Hange's elbow. Back in those days, training was tougher. That probably explained the higher percentage of people surviving from years ago as compared to now. That was still nothing compared to the titan bite mark on Hange's left hip.

Undressing fully, Levi took his time to study Hange while she observed him in a similar fashion. Hange noticed a few yellow bruises on Levi's ankle. There were also some first degree burns on his wrist. She frowned.

Levi spotted the fingernail scratch trails on the back of Hange's shoulders. Some of the crescent-shaped cuts were open and bleeding. He frowned. Hange had a tendency to inflicting pain on herself when she was distraught. It was something he hated.

Still, it was a rule that neither of them was to speak of what they know. Tongues danced to music only they could hear. No words were exchanged. Hands occupied themselves with each other's heat. Hange knew all the places Levi loved to put his hands. Likewise, Levi knew how Hange found his biceps arousing.

Soon enough, chapped lips became kiss-swollen. Breathing proved to be challenging from the lack of oxygen but neither would yield. Hange was always more confident in holding her breath when kissing because she was calmer by nature but Levi always found ways around it.

When a sly thigh wedged between Hange's legs, Levi smirked at his victory when she gasped. Hange knew Levi would do anything to win and she let him, but not without a challenge.

Swept away by Levi's pace, Hange found it increasingly difficult to maintain her focus. Her mind kept blurring between sorrow and pleasure. It was difficult to grieve in ecstasy and Levi was doing a decent job at making sure the sorrow was the last thing on her mind.

Titans were forgotten and the only thing in their eyes was each other. Levi felt the familiar heat coiling inside of him. Humanity can be damned for all eternity. At that moment, Levi felt himself snap back to something more primal. When humanity was stripped down to its bare core, only an innate desire to monopolise was left.

Hange felt her fight break. Submission eased its way into her system. She welcomed Levi into her heat in the only way she knew how. She knew how to drive him insane and tear off that human mask. She wanted him to lose control and he needed it as much as she did. No more fake nicety and deceitful future, only the present full of need and heat.

The proud battle cries of warriors in love came across as rough and indecent but neither of them cared. The world can be damned before them. Their throes of passion were rough like animals.

Hange bit Levi and drew first blood while Levi slammed back home drawing a scream. Her throat could have been torn out with that volume but he kept it up. The pleasant sting on his left shoulder drew out a smirk as he picked her up and pulled her down. Gravity did its thing and when contact was made, Hange threw her head backwards. Levi knew the best way to drive her close to death. The devilish man smirked. It was not uncommon for him to tease her halfway.

She was frustrated when he refused to move. Gravity held them tightly together as he rested on her sweet spot inside her. The overwhelming sensation elicited tears from the over wrung tear ducts. Frustrated with no means of moving the vice-like grip on her hip, Hange was reduced to begging.

"Please…"

Levi felt the urge to dominate her increase. 

"That's not what I taught you," he whispered hotly into her ear. 

Shivers wracked her pleasure abused body and it satisfied him to see results.

"Levi!"

The smirk on his face grew wider. "That's not it." 

He deliberately shifted a little. The friction threw all of Hange's pride out of the window.

"Please Mister Ackerman! Won't you buy the soul of a poor girl tonight?"

Levi smiled, satisfied. The way Hange's tongue curled over how she pronounced "Mister Ackerman" always sent shivers down his spine. It was the only thing that got under his skin and makes him lose all rationality.

Levi pounded her into the bed and urged Hange to scream out his name as they hit high heavens.

Smothered by the heat, Hange and Levi struggled to get their lungs accustomed to oxygen. Getting down from the high was never easy but the afterglow was always worth it.

Hange felt her eyelids getting heavier. Unable to hold them up for much longer she took one last glance at Levi who was brushing the stray strands of hair from obscuring her face. A faint smile made it to her face as the barely audible words reached her lover.

"Thank you."

After Hange fell asleep, Levi decided to follow. Leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, Levi whispered two words that made her smile in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams."

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
